Friends with benefits
by Pepsiboarn
Summary: "I'm dumping you" .Naruto blinked once. Twice."But we're not even together"
1. 1

"I'm dumping you"

Naruto blinked once. Twice.

"But we're not even together" He turned his head towards his companion,a confused expression on his face, both laying in his old bed, naked like the day they were born. The pink haired woman grunted an "idiot"and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean! We can't do this" she motioned between them "anymore". "But why? I tought you liked it" the man snickered, his hand making its way towards her hips. She pinched this said hand. "Of course. We're Awesome" she sighed "but I met this really hot guy at the bar yesterday. And he's a lawyer!" the pinkette blushed, imagining her new beau's face in the ceiling of her soon-to-be-ex-sexfriend. She knew she wouldn't break his heart with the news. She didn't even know how or why they started doing it, or rather eachother. They were friends since forever and one evening (with alot of alcohol involved) it just kind of happened. And since then it happened again and again. It was more a stress relief than anything romantic, really. A hobby one would say. And now it was time to search for a new hobby. Or at least a new partner for this kind of hobby.

The pinkette sat up, reaching for her bra. Naruto groaned "And you're telling me this right after we just did it because?"- "Because i knew you would be to lazy to stop me afterwards" She snickered and kissed his nose before putting her string back on. "But Sakuuraa" her best friend (with benefits) started whining "what will i do when i'm soo stressed and tense" the blonde rolled around, watching her getting dressed. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend ?" she suggested, already knowing his awnser. "No way dude, that's like way to exhausting and to much feely-feely" the blonde fake-shuddered, making his friend laugh. "Grow up" she teased him, already having most of her clothes back on. "Also i think we shouldn't meet for awhile-" "WHAT?! WHY? " The blonde barked, interrupting his female friend, well knowing she hated it. "Because!", Sakura retorted: "You know old habits die hard! And this guy could be the next mister Haruno" she explained. "Do you even know his name?" Sakura blushed and played with her car keys nervously:"Well" she started loudly, hoping she would sound confident "I like to call him m-mister mysterious". An awkward silence filled the room before the blonde started laughing out loud. "S-SHUT UP YOU JERK" The flushed pinkette yelled and slamed the door shut. The blonde snickered to himself for a while before letting out a long sighn. Staring at his ceiling he asked himself "What now".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto didn't contact her for a week, thinking this was one of her lame 'experiments'. He was used to her acting like that : meeting some guy in a pub, trying to impress him, going on a date, realizing he was a weirdo and ending up in Narutos bed, ranting about how stupid she was and that she would NEVER, N-E-V-E-R try to date anyone ever again. He'd be a good friend, listen to her worries and help her get over her could-have-been romance.

After the second week, he got a little worried. He still couldn't believe that she would actually pull throught her act. So he called her. She didn't pick up her phone. That was the moment he knew something was different this time. Thinking she was abducted and drugged and sold by her new beau, Naruto did the only thing he thought was right and started spamming her with phone calls and messages. Two days later Ino informed him that Sakura was safe and sound and no, she does for a fact not want to talk to him. The blonde finally realized that it maybe she was serious this time. But maybe it would just take her longer to realize how crazy her 'mister mysterious' actually was. Leaning back the whiskered man smiled thinking about how silly his best friend woukd look when she came running to him with her smudged make-up and broken heel for the hundredth time.

After a month Naruto grew anxious. He was showing symptoms making his friends believe he quit smoking or some other addiction. He would play with his pens, yell at his computer or just simply sulk around his office, stare out of the window and sigh. Whenever his friends would ask what happened he woud tell them that he was simply too stressed.

One of his worried friends happened to be the young ex-hyuuga corp. Heiress Hinata Hyuuga. They were more co-workers than friends, Hinata would admit blushing if someone would ask her. Doing small-talk during their breaks or when they happened to get in the same elevator (those would always be her favorite moments of the day, not that she would tell anyone). After hearing his millionth sighing on a monday morning, the Hyuuga finally decided to overcome her shyness and to talk to this unfornutate soul, desiring to help him overcome his problems. Overcoming her shyness wasn't as simple as it sounded. Days passed with attempts to speak to him, only to be stopped by other co-workers on the way or her own stuttering when she finally managed to get to his desk.

"I'll be on my lunch break" Naruto said absent mindly, on the following wednesday, picking up his jacket. They were the only ones left in the office so she knew he was talking to her. The Hyuuga took this as a sign and quickly stood up "W-WAIT!" she yelled in her soft way, making the blonde twich in confusion ."I-I'm.. " She was losing her confidence by the minute "I am kind of hungry too..", she blushed and played with a random pencil on her desk. The blonde understood the message and smiled at her weird, yet cute way. "Do you wanna come with me?" he asked her, enjoying the way her face lit up. Grabbing her purse, the Hyuuga followed her blonde co-worker (and secret crush) out of the office.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"SoOOOoo" the Uzumaki started "is there a reason you barelly ate even thought you told me you were hungry?". The Hyuuga looked startled at her plate. She didn't think he would catch on her eating behaviour, even thought she just pushed around her salad for a while now. Her companion smirked his fox-like grin that normally made her want to jump him but in this case she just wanted to dissapear into the ground. "I...uh" she started in a high-pitched voice. Clearing her throat she tried again "I-I just noticed that you were kind of down lately Uz-Uzumaki-san" she tried to look at everything but him, feeling like a tomato, completely missing out his eyebrows lifting as his eyes grew slightly wider. "I-I just wanted to make sure you're...uh..ok.." The shy woman ended up staring back at her plate, mentaly preparing for his mocking and laughing and eventual leaving.

"I really wasn't myself lately eh?" The blonde laughed, making the Hyuuga look at him. He smiled his awkward but still adorable smile and scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm just a little stressed" the blonde laughed awkwardly, already used to repeating this phrase to all of his friends.

"Oh.." The Bluenette replied softly, thinking of a good respondse "Well..w-whenever I-I'm stressed I like to knit" she admitted, a small smile adoring her face "maybe you could find s-such a hobby as well?".

Naruto coughed awkwardly and blushed at that "W-well..i kinda..sorta..had such a relaxating hobby but.." he wiggled around, his chair suddenly becoming umcomfortable "it was sort of a...thing you do as a pair...and my friend bailed out on me" he admitted nervously, not wanting to let the innocent Hyuuga think he was some kind of crazy nymphomaniac.

Meanwhile,the innocent Hinata guessed he was talking about somekind of sport or dance. "W-Well maybe you could search a n-new partner?" she suggested, making the man choke on his coke. "It's more complicated than that" seeing the confused expression of his 'date' he felt obligated to continue "I tried doing it with other..euh...partners...but it never worked out and weird and she's kinda my best friend and it was so easy and uncomplicated and" Naruto groaned, holding his face in his hands, the sexual frustrastion taking it's toll.

The pale-eyed girl gulped down the huge lump in her throat and softly touched one of his hands, getting the blondes attetion. "A-are you in l-love with your friend?" She asked, trying to sound as if she was worried about him and almost heartbroken about having no seemingly changes for a romance with her blonde,handsome,co-worker.

She didn't expect him to snort and fake-shiver "WHAT! No way!", he laughed "She's hot alright and a nice fuck but i know her to well to even think about dating". Naruto continued laughing, completely oblivious to her blush and tremble. "F-F-F-fuck..?" she repeated his words, once again gaining his attention. "SHIT! I MEAN -" Naruto shouted , slamming his hands on the table. Realizing he got the attention of the whole restaurant, he apologized to no one in particular, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry" he whispered to Hinata, clearly ashamed "I-It just – a-and.." the blonde groaned in frustration again, scratching theback of his head."i guess the cat's out of the bag" he laughed nervously "She was kind of sorta my...sex-buddy".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata typed into her computer furiously. Her ears were hot and probably red but at least the blush on her face wasn't present today. It was another boring monday morning and she had to work on the files that pilled themselfes on her desk during the weekend. Sighing she peeked to the desk of her co-worker Uzumaki Naruto. He was probably taking a bathroom break, but she didn't mind, actually she found it quite fortunate. It was already 2 weeks since their awkwards lunch-date but they were now closer then ever. After his confession what his... stress reliefing... hobby was they quickly and awkwardly changed the subject and found some other things to talk about. After that they went back to work and went back to talking during coffee breaks and elevator rides but they also the conversations were now more than just polite small-talk and they called eachother by their first names!

The Uzumaki quickly walked back to his desk. Noticing the Hyuuga staring absent-mindly at him, he smiled at her before turning back to his work. The bluenette gasped softly and turned her gaze back to her computer. She sighed sadly. Even thought he tried hiding it, she noticed that he turned worse by the minute. Sometimes she would see him gaze out the window like a lost puppy and sometimes he would just lay his head on his desk and do nothing for hours. The young woman was worried that he would lose his job if he would continue like that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm worried" she admitted to her best friend, and hopefully soon sister-in-law Tenten. Since they both were busy working women they decided to meet up at least twice a month in a Pub to talk about everything and anything.

Ten-Ten gave her a questioning hum while drinking her beer, making the girl continue "It's just that I don't want him to leave.." The shy Hyuuga admitted in a soft voice, somehow hoping that her best friend didn't hear her. Even thought she trusted Ten-Ten and the bun-haired girl was one of the only friends she could talk about her secret crush of 3 years openly, she still felt uncomfortable talking about one of her weaknesses with the strong,independend Ten-Ten.

The brown haired girl did hear her and smiled at the shy behaviour of his friend "Well maybe you should tell him to get a new fuck-friend" she mused. Seeing the girl paling Ten-Ten didn't know if she should laugh at her shy friends nature or if she should slap it out of her. She was 24 for godness sake!

Stuffing her mouth with chips Ten-Ten continued (in a very un-ladylike way) "Well I think that you have two possibilies to keep your blondie in the office: 1. You help him finding a new sex-buddy or 2. You help him yourself". The Hyuuga almost spit out the liqour she had in her mouth, but forced it down her throat and coughed. Meanwhile her friend started laughing, clearly getting tipsy. "Ten-Ten! You know i couldn't..." Hinata started but got interupted by Ten-Ten "Listen! I know you don't like it when i talk about your cousin in a sexuall way but to be honest we started out as sex-friends too" the panda-like-haired girl stopped talking for hinatas predicable shocked gasp "Yeah yeah shocking but look we're we are today! 5 years and going steady" Ten-Ten smiled dreamily, thinking of her boyfriend who was probably at home now, cooking or cleaning or maybe waiting naked on the bed until she got home. Just thinking about that kind of scenario made her cheeks burn and the butterflies in her tummy go crazy with anticipation. Having the sudden urge to go to her boyfriends place she gave her watch a quick look and fake-gasped "Oh my how time flies! Listen Hina I have to go now but think about it, ok?" Ten-Ten grabbed her coat and gave Hinata a loving squeeze on her arm before walking out. The shy started sulking "She didn't even pay her drinks" she mumbled, staring at the semi-empty glass of her friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hinata are you alright?" The blonde looked at her with a worried expression. "U..uh..yes why?" said girl stuttered, not beeing able to look him in the eyes. "Hm i don't know maybe because you were avoiding me for the past 3 days?" he said matter-of -factly. Having become accustomed to their friendly chatting he had to admit he started missing talking to her and hearing her soft voice and the way she would blush or nervously play with her fingers. But just probably because Sakura still avoided him like some deadly dissease. Having no other real female friend that lived in town(and he didn't become friendly with just to have some fun) he couldn't afford Hinata ignoring him too. "I-I'm s-sorry" the bluenette said, trying to look busy typing into her computer. He noticed she seemed more nervous than before. Actually he almost got her to stop stuttering once. He figured out she would get more confident talking about things she was passionate about.

It seemed they were somehow back to square one, he sighed. "Did i do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry" Naruto said sadly, obliviously playing around with one of her pencils. The woman shook her head "N-no you didn't do anything" she quickly said, finally meeting his eyes,not wanting be the cause of more stress to her co-worker. The bluenette smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't ask her more questions about her current feelings. He sighed deeply "I'm glad. By the way :Did you see Lees new haircut?" he smiled. With that the two started conversating (mostly gossiping) for awhile before Naruto returned to his desk, happy to have normal conversations with her again.

Meanwhile Hinata stared at her Computer-screen intesively. This short encounter with her hyperactive, dare she say,friend helped her making her decicion. Opening a new mail she typed in the mail-adress of her best female friend. Biting her lower lip she wrote "How do you seduce someone".

-o-o-o-o-o-

She had him cornered. Finally, she had him where she wanted: in the small storage room,copying files. They were the last ones in the office on this cold friday evening so she knew no one would interrupt them. After she got a a few very dirty advices from Ten-Ten she couldn't look at her blonde crush for 2 whole days without almost passing out. She probably wouldn't even be able to do this if it wasn't for him talking to her first. Even thought he just asked how she'd like her coffe. She was glad he did because now she grew some confidence again and knew what she had to do. "Oh Hinata! I didn't see you there. Do you need to use the printer?" The Uzumaki smiled at the Hyuuga who was still standing in the door case of the little room where their printer/copier stood. "uh..no actually" She took a deep breath "Actually i wanted to talk to you" with that the Hyuuga slowly closed the door shut and silently locked it.

She decided to wear a simple white blouse and a grey skirt that went over her knees together with black heels. Some people may have found this outfit still kind of prude but for hinata it was already considered very skimpy. She blushed just thinking about how she left the first few buttons open like the women in the movies, trying to look seductive.

If Naruto noticed her attempts to appear seductive he sure didn't show it. The young man lifted an eyebrow at her nervous way. Sure, she was often nervous, but today it seemed worse than usual.

"Uh..hinata are you ok?" he asked, honestly concerned. "I-I'm fine b-but" the girl fumbled with the hem of her blouse "b-but what about y-you?" she stammered, slowly getting closer to her oblivious target. "Yeah I'm fine?" Naruto replied, mildly confused and slowly getting infected by her nervousness "why are you asking?"- "uh..", the bluenette squirmed, staring at his orange button down shirt, imagining how his chest looked like. What it felt like touching it. She was already close enough that she just had to reach out to touch him. "I w-was just wondering i-if you found a n-new ..uh...p-partner for your h..y..you k-know...relief?" she hesitated and internally cursed herself. All this practicing in front of the mirror for nothing!

The blonde still didn't understand what she meant and got even more confused, it also seemed that she was slowly getting closer and closer. Naturally he backed away until his behind touched the wall. "Uh...partner for...? " suddenly it was getting harder for the young blonde to think as he breathed in the intoxicating smell of her hair. He figured out she smelled nice a long time ago, but they never were never actually close enough could really appreciate it. He shook his head softly, thinking he just hasn't been with a woman for too long and it was turning him crazy.

Her soft fingers finally touched his clothed chest. They both gasped at the little spark going through them.

Her tomato red face leaned against her shoulder while she drawed lazy circles on his chest, trying to find the courage for her next step. Meanwhile Narutos body stiffened. The realistic part of his brain part thought that it was impossible that the shy innocent hinata was into him or hot,steamy storage room sex like he hoped. Feeling her hot breath on his neck he prayed that would happen anyway. "Y..you know..." She continued , her heavy breathing slowly moving towards his ear:"...the..thing...".

Naruto could swear he would have a heart attack. He was getting hot and cold at the same time, his skin burning at the places she softly touched. The blonde could swear he felt her hand slowly moving towards his tightening pants. He didn't know if he should push her away and run and never come back or if he should follow his instincs and slam her against the wall and...

"Oh god", naruto mumbled as he could feel her hot breath in his ear. Hinata took this as a good sign and decided to push her luck a little farther. So the bluenette pushed her chest against him and started playing with his belt. "The thing with...the..." she started again, feeling him shiver under her touch. The young woman smiled to herself. The blonde man stiffled a moan as he felt her nibble his ear softly. He was panting heavily and felt his knees weakening. Beeing in need of support, he grabbed for the first thing his hands could reach, wich ended up to be her bum and

"Oh..." it felt wonderful. Hearing her soft squeak the blond leaned into her and squeezed her heavenly behind.

"..The..what..?" he mumbled out of breath, wanting to hear her seductive small voice saying the dirty things he hoped she would to say.

Before she could continue someone knocked on the door. "Someone in there?" the voice of the janitor was heard from the other side of the door.

The two young co-workers held eachother for an awkward minute before hinata jerked away from him and into the next corner. "uh..yeah.." Naruto tried to answer, only to realize that his voice was still shaking. Clearing his throat he tried again "I guess the door locked itself" the blonde laughed awkwardly. Meanwhile Hinata stared at the corner blushing heavily. She would never ever admit to anyone that she locked that door even (if you tormented her). Hearing the janitor unlocking the door, the blonde turned to his shy companion but before he could say anything she stormed out of the little storage room.

* * *

so i was talking with a friend about this AU idea after watching an episode of the series "Friends with benefits" (not really my cup of tea but i guess it's ok)

I didn't really plan to write it down but after ** Fanatic** inspired me to just write everything that came into my mind this happened :')

I'm sorry if there are some grammer mistakes but english isn't my first language and I'm writing to get better at it ;v;


	2. 2

Naruto groaned. Was it really Monday already? He couldn't even enjoy his long awaited weekend and now it was already over. The blonde sighed and turned in his bed. He really didn't want to go to work today. But he didn't have a good reason to play sick except: "I just realized my co-worker is actually super hot and now I want to jump her". She probably would still be hot tomorrow and the day after and so on so he didn't think his boss would actually show empathy for his reasoning.

Hearing his alarm clock going off, the young man turned around to press on the snooze button. He even woke up before the alarm! This never happened. Damn that little Vixen and her well-build body! Why did she have to wear that revealing blouse and that tight skirt anyway?!

Hearing his Alarm again, he decided to get up since going back to sleep wasn't even an option from the beginning. He hoped that their little encounter was just a 'heat of the moment' thing with being locked into a small closed space and all, because he seriously couldn't handle such a thing happening twice or he would simply explode.

It was moments like this that made him miss the liaisons with his pink haired friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata was sitting quietly on her kitchen table, drinking her morning tea. That was until the events of last afternoon Friday flew into her mind and made her spit all over her table, blushing very hard while doing so. Sighing she went to grab a wet cloth to clean up the mess she made. This happened a lot to her since that ….thing…that happened in the storage room. Just thinking about it made her want to hide herself in her bed and to never show up at work again.

Putting on a new sweater (because the one she actually planned on wearing had now tea stains on it). Hinata thought about what to do next. She wouldn't try to seduce Naruto with such revealing clothes again, that's for sure. But just leaving things as they were would just cause him to run to another woman, maybe even a hooker and then he would genital disease or maybe even have an unwanted child. Hinata had to take deep breaths to calm her mind. Biting her lower lip she decided to take her Knitting tools with her. It was going to be one stressful day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto ran towards the his platform, just to see his train leave. "Shit", he mumbled to himself, already looking when the next one would arrive. This was a bad omen, he was sure of it. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long for the next train, 15 minutes to be exact.

Going into the train, he immediately wanted to get out of it again. Not only was it stuffed, but sitting there was his lovely friends and co-worker whom he absolutely didn't want to see: Hinata Hyuuga. It seemed like she didn't notice him yet because she obviously was concentrated at her work at hand: knitting. Naruto was about to turn away and pretend he didn't see her but alas the lovely woman, that plagued his dreams for the past two nights, decided to catch his eyes in that exact moment. Following the 'friendly co-worker-code' he made his way through the crowd, smiling slightly at said her.

Uh hey" He smiled awkwardly, not sure if he should call her 'Hinata' or go back to calling her 'Hyuuga-san'. "..Hello", she answered softly with an own awkward smile on her face.

After a long pause of just smiling at each other awkwardly, they both felt a blush coming and quickly focused on something else, sighing internally.

"Isn't it a bit too soon to start knitting a scarf?", Naruto asked after a while, never been able to hold long silences. Hinata actually jerked up with a soft 'eep', clearly not expecting any further attempts of talking, or being friend or anything really. "I..uhm…I'm trying to make a sweater" she replied shyly "Oh like the one you're wearing?" – "actually…I knitted that one myself" - "SERIOUSLY`". The Hyuuga giggled at his overly amazed way of expressing himself, happy that they apparently could go back to normal. Or at least pretend as If there wasn't a weird sexual tension between them

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Stop the elevator", Hinata could hear a distressed Naruto yell as he ran towards the closing doors. The shy Hyuuga automatically pushed the 'open' button on the elevator and made room for the Uzumaki to enter. "Thanks" he smiled his foxy grin at her while waiting for the doors to close.

Being in a small room with her secret crush reminded the Hyuuga of certain events she painfully tried to forget all day. Feeling a blush coming she stole a quick peek at her colleague. The bluenette could swear he was even more handsome than the last time she saw him (and that was literally 5 minutes ago).

To distracted by her own nervousness, the young woman didn't notice the blonde man also struggling to keep his cool. Actually he was also reminded of their secret encounter. His brain was yelling at him to escape this elevator as soon as possible. Maybe he could get off on the next floor and walk down, but that would be too obvious. He coughed awkwardly, starling his companion by doing so. "Sorry I didn't want to" he started, but got interrupted by a loud bang. Suddenly, the lights went out and the elevator started shaking. Both, caught off guard, made a frightened noise and held onto each other. Fortunately the emergency light went on and soon a voice could be heard from a loudspeaker, telling the pair that they should stay calm and that the problem would soon be fixed

.

After the first shock was over, the couple realized how close they were to each other and quickly let go, Naruto lightly tapping his head against the wall on corner and Hinata nervously twiddling her fingers and staring at the other. "Could this day actually get worse?" Naruto thought to himself as he hit his head one last time against the elevator wall. Not only did Hinata actually look way too cute in her baggy sweater and black tights he could also start to smell her intoxicating smell again. He seriously had to find out what shampoo she used. Maybe he could recommend it to Sakura. Naruto knew that they had to talk about the big pink elephant that was in between them one day, but he had hoped that this day would be far from the present day. Sighing he took this as a sign and thought about how to start the seemingly most awkward conversation he would ever have with his colleague.

Meanwhile Hinata was having her own problematic thoughts. Like Naruto, she took this as a sign too but, instead of thinking of a way to go back to the way they were before, she was planning her next move. It appeared that some kind of greater powers wanted her to help him out of his misery. Just thinking about it made her hot under the collar. Sighing heavily she knew what she had to do next. Explaining her motives in an understanding way and ask him for his opinion/acceptance.

Turning around she faced the back of the young man, waiting for him to face her so she could calmly explain what she had in mind.

Naruto seemed to make up his mind soon after her. Turning around he began with "listen-". Unfortunately or rather fortunately, he never got further than that. Before he knew what was happening he was pressed against the elevator wall by the small Hyuuga. The girl had more force than he thought.

He wanted to stop her, to push her away and to ask her what she was doing. He really wanted to but the soft touch of her plump lips was sucking out all the sanity he had. As soon as they touched his he could the same spark like in the storage room going through him. If he was being honest he wanted more of that sensation. Feeling her arms going around his neck, Naruto finally complied and slowly hugged her waist

Hinata didn't know how it happened. She actually had a speech ready in her head but after looking at his deep blue eyes, she couldn't stop herself. As soon as she felt his hands grabbing her waist she knew that he actually enjoyed it too and decided to take the next step. Not for his sake but for her own. Feeling her nibbling on his lower lips, Naruto groaned as a shiver went through his body. The normally shy woman used this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

By then Naruto knew that he was going crazy. This felt way too good to be legal. The urge to get closer to her, to feel more of her got stronger as his hands started roaming her body. It was fogging his mind and making the room spin. Taking the initiative, the blonde turned them around, so he could press her body against the wall. The bluenette whimpered, as his mouth moved to her neck while he grabbed for her bum. Hearing that sound, Naruto felt a new wave of sparks. Wanting to hear more of her sounds, the blonde squeezed her tights, implying for her to wrap them around his waist. The young woman seemed to understand immediately complied to his silent request.

Naruto, totally lost to feeling her hotness on his crotch, couldn't stop the way his hips jerked upwards, thrusting against her. The bluenette gasped softly at the electrifying feeling while the blonde stifled a throaty groan.

"..Shit…Hahhh…Hina…ta.." he tried speaking, he leaned his head against the cold elevator wall, hoping to cool down at list a little. "…why?.." he asked with a coarse voice, using the last part of his sanity to ask this question. The panting woman blushed even more than before as she hid her head in the crook of his neck "..because.." she started softly, brushing her lips against his skin. She wanted to tell him that she liked him for years, that she didn't want for him to get fired, that he was her personal sunshine and just seeing him would make her happy but she knew she couldn't do that. It would only scare him away and ruin their friendship. She decided to end her sentence with a mumbled "..I..don't mind if it's…you" and hoped to distract him with by nibbling on his neck.

It sure did distract him. Letting groaning the blonde felt his body push even harder against her. He swore he could feel his brain actually melt as all his blood rushed down into his, already painfully tight pants.

"B..But a-aren't…oh god… aren't you a..v-virgin?" He knew this question could destroy the mood and maybe even his possibilities to get into the pants of his beautiful colleague but he had to know. He didn't want to be responsible for changing her whole life and opinion of men just because he was horny.

He had to admit that he was mildly surprised to feel her head shake 'no'. Hinata knew that no one would guess that she, the shy and innocent Hinata Hyuuga has been actually touched by a male in a sexual way. It actually was a dark spot in her past, which she wanted to forget or at least act as if it never happened.

He had been the most popular boy in her high school. Not being very popular back then, she would have never guessed that he would actually ask her out one day. Not feeling worthy of his time, the young Hyuuga did everything to keep him entertained, just so she could feel loved.

So she gave him her virginity. And it hurt her. A lot.

But it soon came out that he didn't really like her. He actually just wanted to enjoy the title of being 'the boyfriend of the Hyuuga heiress' so it wasn't shocking for most that he broke up with her after she lost said title.

But that would be a story she would never tell anyone voluntary. Her high school days were a taboo that her friends knew they should never mention it.

She got into this situation with her handsome colleague, well knowing what sex would feel like. Or so she thought. The things the petite felt at this point were actually on a whole different level than the things she had felt during her first time. There was no pain and she wasn't scared. Actually she felt quite the opposite: she didn't think it could get this hot, that she just wanted to tear her clothes of just to feel his skin against hers.

Naruto felt her small hand moving towards his bulging pants as she seductively (or so she hoped) whispered "Come on…I know this isn't serious so….let's have some fun…please". The blonde whimpered, feeling her grind against him. He knew he was too far in to back out now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So you wanna tell me that you fucked him in an elevator?" Ten-Ten asked, clearly impressed that the female Hyuuga actually took her plan to action. "N-NO!" said Hinata replied quickly while trying to shush the loud girl, a heavy blush present on her cheeks." W-we didn't 'do it' in the elevator by the way" the bluenette mumbled, grabbing her Milkshake. "The door opened at the sixth floor and they told us we had to take the stairs to go down since fixing the elevator would take some time" she added quickly, taking a long slurp from her drink ignoring how her friends eyes widened "So you DIDN'T do it?" she almost yelled, mentally preparing to give the poor girl a piece of her mind. Hinata jerked up at her loud voice and tried to calm her again before continuing "w-well we d-did sort of find another place" seeing the curious look of her now silent friend, the dark haired woman sighed and nervously played with her straw while adding in a small voice" Like a hidden meeting room that I knew was on the sixth floor?".

Hinata was prepared for a lot of things happening after she said that: a car crushing trough the window of the small café they sat in, a burning man suddenly running inside, screaming and so on. She wasn't prepared for her female best friend to start whooping out loud and to attract the attention of absolutely everyone in the café. Hiding her red face in her hands she already regretted telling her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile Naruto sat on his couch, staring into his TV but not really paying attention to what was on. His mind was miles away to be honest. All he could think of was of the things that happened in his office, just a few hours ago, involving him, Hinata and a cold table. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry, or maybe both.

Don't get him wrong: the sex had been incredible. He still wasn't sure if he just dreamed the whole thing.

At first it was a bit awkward. Like trying to ride a bike after a long time not doing so. But it was as they said: you never really forget how to ride a bike.

Sure Sex with Sakura was nice and it became kind of a routine to them but nothing compared to what he felt with Hinata…

The blonde male always thought he liked the athletic, skinny types because his first and only crush had been his long time friend Sakura. Even if that crush was before they started being Friends with benefits, Naruto unconsciously started targeting only this kind of woman and Oh! How had he missed out! He wasn't saying that Hinata was chubby or something (Actually it felt like she had some hidden muscles in her petite figure, making him believe she probably did some kind of sport. )

She was just curvy, and in all the right places if he may add. Just thinking about feeling her naked chest, her somehow wide hips made the blonde shiver and his fingers prickle.

But he still didn't know if he had the right to anticipate their next meeting. Was this an onetime thing or could he hope for an encore? He never thought the shy Hyuuga would actually do something like that without having any romantic feelings involved. At least he hoped there weren't any on her side he thought with a pang of guilt. But she did say she only wanted some fun, he reasoned to himself, trying to suppress the guilt.

Naruto decided that he was probably over thinking and finally relaxed, mentally replaying the whole event in his mind with a huge grin plastered on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata sighed. She had hoped by now Naruto would finally get the hint and talk to he, but the poor blonde seemed if more distressed than before, becoming a nervous wreck when the Hyuuga passed him: as if he wanted to talk to her but never actually did, stealing glances and nervously playing around with random objects. It was sure amusing for their other colleagues, that didn't know what happened between the two, to see the super social blonde so out of character because of the shy woman.

The Hyuuga bit her lip. Maybe it wasn't as good as she imagined it? Maybe SHE wasn't good enough for him? Sure, it felt incredible for her but that didn't mean that he liked it too. Maybe he didn't want to seem rude by pushing her away?

Hinata sighed again. Ten-Ten had warned her that she shouldn't try to get down on herself. She also mentioned that, if Naruto was as oblivious as he sounded like, it could be that she had to seduce him again and again until he finally got the hint.

Noticing the blonde watching her but quickly turning back to his work with red ears, she decided that she would indeed not let her dark thoughts take over. Not today!

In the heat of the moment the bluenette quickly wrote an E-mail to her blonde crush:

"Meet me in 10 minutes in the girls' restroom.

-Hinata"

Licking her lips, Hinata gulped down her nervousness and clicked on 'send'.

After waiting for exact 8 minutes at her desk, the woman got up walked towards the restroom, trying to seem as calm and natural as possible. Making short eye contact with her partner -in –crime and seeing his lustful eyes, the Hyuuga knew he would be there.

* * *

Hello~ and thank you for reading the second chapter ovo b  
I'm glad that to hear (seriously taking your time writing a review makes me so happy I could sing) that some people like this story and I hope you liked this chapter aswell (because it took me forever to write it.)

Please tell me if there are weird sentences or grammer because I only read it throught once.

I'm sure you noticed there wasn't Lemon in this because I realized Lemons are very difficult to write and I didn't want to kill the mood with badly written porn that would be totally ooc or something(and it didn't seem necessary to me but maybe what do you guys think).

I still have some things planned for this story so please keep on reading!


	3. 3

Naruto sighed deeply as his head met the desk. A startled Lee turned around, hearing his colleague who normaly was almost as optimistic as him on usually. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" the dark haired male asked, worried. This made the blonde sigh again. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered in a voice that showed his conspicuous distress.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto started his 'special' relationship with the Hyuuga and to be honest, it were the most wonderful weeks in his life. They were on it almost every day. The adrenaline that someone might find out their hot office affair didn't really slow them down either.

He had to admit, that he liked it very much to be able to have sex with her: He adored her silky hair, her lust filled face, the small blush and the way she moaned his name. But lately, it wasn't enough. Naruto had to confess, he was also fascinated by all the things she did when they weren't making love: The way she would stare at her computer in complete concentration or how she would always unconsciously touch hot food with her lips before eating it and how her voice sounded when she talked about something precious to her.

He also slowly got the urge to press her against him afterwards, just lying there and enjoying the afterglow. He felt like this hot office affair just wasn't enough, he wanted more.

The blonde sighed again. If Sakura knew that she would mock him and call him a softy.

Hinata hadn't been in the office today due to out of house meetings with clients. Not seeing her reminded him that the winter break was coming. That would mean the office closes for 2 weeks which would mean that he wouldn't be able to see Hinata for 2 whole weeks!

"Are you sure?" Lee's voice was heard as he sat opposite to the blonde.

"Actually I'm not" the blonde groaned "You see…There's this girl and.." he stopped. He had to think this through or else Lee would find out who that 'girl' was. And then they would end up being the main gossip point in the whole building. "Well, I met this girl at the bar" Naruto started again "And we somehow ended up doing it in the bar restroom. And now every time I go there, she's there and well " he blushed "and the story kinda repeats itself again and again". Lee stared at him with wide eyes and a heavy blush on his face. It wasn't as if Lee was a virgin or some sort but his mind was still very innocent.

"The bar closes during winter break since the barkeeper goes visiting his family and well ... I won't be able to see her until it opens again.." The blonde sighed in agony. "What should I do?"

Lee had a very thoughtfull expression while drinkin his glass of water. Putting said glass on the table he answered "Well, why don't you invite her to your place or something?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Groaning the blonde fell on top of his panting lover. He didn't feel like moving ever again. He wasn't even sure if he could, since he still felt like he was floating. Feeling the bluenette underneath him softly stroking his hair, he completely forgot that they were both half naked in an empty meeting room.

He just felt like holding her close to him and sleeping if he was being honest.

But he couldn't, feeling the petite woman, after a catching her breath, softly shove him away.

After a few more minutes of soft shoving, Naruto grunted and rolled off of her. He watched her sitting up and getting dressed again while tenderly caressing her thight.

"I suggest you start to getting dressed too or else the Janitor might see you like this", Hinata warned him in a humorous way, secretly enjoying the touch of his hand. She didn't want to go actually, but she didn't want to be a bother to Naruto by forcing him to cuddle.

Tenten had told her that the shy woman shouldn't expect too much afterwards, because it could turn awkward really fast (and getting found out by the janitor didn't sound very appealing either). So Hinata decided to flee the crime scene as soon as possible. But somehow her companion decided to enjoy the afterglow of what they just did for longer than usual. Maybe it was because it was the last Friday before winter break. They wouldn't be able to do this for 2 whole weeks.

The blonde slowly got up and started to dress himself. He felt a rush of panic , seeing that Hinata was almost done and gone. Before he knew it, she was standing by the door, opening her mouth to say goodbye. The blonde interrupted her with a loud "WAIT". Nervously playing with his belt he asked "W-What are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

The shy woman blinked. She didn't expect that.

Feeling a blush coming, she quickly focused on the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I….uhm….." actually she had planned on meeting Kiba and Shino, her best friends since middle school but she knew they wouldn't mind too much if she told them she had a date. Not that it was an actual date but… "..nothing..w-why? She almost whispered.

"Would you like to come to my place?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entering his apartment, Hinata knew she'd like it in there. It wasn't as big as hers, to some it could have even seemed very squashed, but she found it comfortingly cozy. She also found out that Naruto liked it messy: his walls were full of posters and pictures of friends and everywhere were little souvenirs or dirty laundry and just anything really.

The bluenette also found a lot of pictures of him and a pink haired girl. With a pang of hurt she guessed it was the famous Sakura. Naruto often talked about her, since they practically grew up together. Seeing actual proof of their strong bond hurt the petite woman, knowing how close they were at some point.

Sakura was a very beautiful young woman, and she could tell from the photos that she was had a strong character. She was also slimmer than Hinata. Sighing, Hinata unconsciously touched her Hips.

What if Naruto actually liked slimmer body types? Always being self-concious about her well developed body, the young Hyuuga subconsciously pulled the cardigan she wore closer. She probably looked like a pig next to Sakura.

Thank goodness Naruto walked in the exact moment with two cups of hot chocolate, distracting Hinata from the pictures and her dark thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After that, the rest of the evening was very enjoyable for the couple. They had watched a movie together and Hinata gave him a scarf she knitted herself (he didn't think she would get him a present so he didn't get her one either, not that she minded).

Eventually, they ended up in bed, the Hyuuga having a huge blush on her face. Naruto owned a very old bed that squeaked with every movement they made, and to top it off, it started hitting against the wall at some point. She knew the neighbors could probably hear it, since she could faintly hear them talk casually. The wall has to be made out of paper! Before she could hide herself in the blanket, she heard her lover laughing.

He was staring at the ceiling, seemingly remembering something. "You know" he said in a cheerful voice, "lying here in my bed reminds me of the times when Sakura used to visit me"

After hearing that, Hinata knew she would never come to this apartment ever again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bluenette groaned, turning in her bed. It was the 27 of December. Her birthday. Hinata didn't feel like celebrating at all. She didn't feel like doing anything, really. Since the fateful Christmas Eve, the shy woman had spent most of her time eating Ice Cream, still in pajamas, while watching silly Christmas movies.

Sitting up, the Hyuuga rubbed her eyes. She hadn't left the house since that evening either, even talking her way out of the annual Christmas brunch with the Hyuuga family. She had better plans on that day that included crying in bed.

Tapping on her phone, Hinata ignored the messages that Naruto had sent her and went directly to the newest one. It was from Kiba. At point midnight he congratulated on her birthday, like every year. The bluenette decided, since her best friends would soon pop up in her private space with silly birthday celebrations, she would shower, put on a smile and forget about her blonde colleague at least for the day.

They did this every year: Shino and Kiba would come by early in the morning, cooking breakfast for their little princess. After that, they would relax on her couch in their baggiest clothes, watching her favorite movies. In the evening her sister, cousin and his girlfriend would come over, bringing a small cake and presents with them.

Looking at herself in the mirror, the Hyuuga decided to push herself out off her gloomy mood. She didn't even have a real reason to be gloomy: Naruto wasn't her boyfriend ,so she didn't have the right to be jealous.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto stared at his Telephone.

It had been 7 days since he had last heard something from Hinata. Sighing the blonde remembered their last encounter.

He had planned to seduce her into exhaustion so she would 'accidentally' fall asleep in his arms. The next morning he would slightly tease her, while they ate breakfast. Just thinking about her nervous yet cute face, trying to hide the obvious embarrassment she felt, brought a small smile to his face.

His smile turned into a frown as he remembered that said woman was ignoring him. He couldn't exactly remember what happened, but he remembered her suddenly turning pale and rushing out of bed. She had told him that she forgot she had a dinner date with her father, so he just shrugged it off.

When he didn't hear anything from her the next day, he send her a message. While hitting the send button the blonde paled: he was turning into a stalker!

So he tried not thinking of her and not to contact her. She wasn't his business anyway (except in bed). Maybe he should just go outside and meet some other girl. It wasn't as if they were a couple or something.

So Naruto went out with his friends (excluding Sakura because of obvious reasons) and went to different bars and clubs for 3 days. He met a lot of hot women and had his fun, but if he was honest, he started to compare them with his bluenette friend.

One wouldn't have soft hair like her or wouldn't have curves like her. At the end of the night, he found himself pushing the women away and going home alone. Checking his phone one morning, he also noticed that he had sent a few embarrassing messages to Hinata.

Why did not being able to see her bother him this much?

And now here he was, on New Year's Eve, alone in his room, sulking. Picking up his jacket, Naruto decided to change that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata searched for her friends in the crowded ballroom. It was the annual Hyuuga New Year Party, and like always, her friends accompanied her.

Sighing, the Hyuuga walked outside. Her feet were killing her and her friends were nowhere to be found. Sitting on a bench, she took out her phone.

"Who ya calling?" yelping the Hyuuga turned around, staring in the face of one smirking Inuzuka.

"Kiba!" Hinata fake- sulked while punching him softly, "I was about to call you! Where were you, leaving me alone in a room with old people?". The brunette smiled at that. He remembered the shy girl who couldn't even say a bad thing about a fly. Shino and Kiba had to teach her all the ways of the gossiping and living. He also remembered when they gave her, her first cinnamon bun. She almost cried.

Ruffling her hair he laughed at her silly face "come on, I was just outside. It smelled really bad in there, like old farts and you know how sensitive my nose is". The petite woman chuckled at his joke. In middle school, Kiba used to brag about his family being from an ancient Ninja clan that worked together with dogs and because of this they had very sensitive noses. He also used to bring his puppy, Akamaru, to school and hid him in his bag. Hinata adored the little dog and helped Kiba hide him from the teachers when he grew bigger, but one day he was just too big to hide in the locker.

But Akamaru, being the smart Ninja Dog he is, came to pick up Kiba every day after school. It was as if he had remembered his schedule!

"So, what got your panties in a notch?" Kiba asked nonchalantly, making himself comfortable next to her. Hinata frowned, she had tried so hard to act normal, but she forgot that he could read her like a book.

"You've been staring at your phone every 5 minutes" Kiba kept on talking, leaning back to stare into the sky "Are you expecting a call or something?" he glanced at her direction.

The bluenette sighed again. She had hoped that Naruto would call her again, since she had felt bad for ignoring him. The woman had only dared to open his messages this morning and found out that some of them were probably written in a drunken state. She had smiled at the poorly written texts and even gasped at some dirty ones. Then she felt a huge wave of guilt hit her, since she ignored her friend for a week, just because she was jealous. Thinking about it now, she could only frown about her silly past-self whom had been sulking for almost 7 days over nothing. At least she liked to think it was nothing.

"Not really…" the Hyuuga said in almost a whisper. Again, she turned to her phone to check the screen and again, there wasn't any new message. Maybe she'd have to get used to that.

What would she do if Naruto got a real girlfriend one day? Sure, it would hurt her a lot and she didn't know if she could handle him throwing her away like a used tissue but she also didn't want to be the one to check her phone for messages even when she was old and wrinkly. She decided that, that was a problem for another day. For the moment she was happy with what she had, and she didn't want to lose that.

Hinata had wanted to call him, but her confidence wasn't high enough for that. She didn't want to call him, just to hear another woman pick up the phone. What if he didn't want her anymore? Was she being to bothersome by not responding? Had he found a new girl? Or even gone back to Sakura?

Feeling tears form in her eyes, she stopped thinking about it. She didn't want Kiba to worry about her. Turning towards her friend, she saw that he was still staring at the sky, probably daydreaming. The bluenette leaned backwards and joined him. "So, how is Kimi?" she asked, trying to change the subject, only to hear her companion sigh. "Not too good. We actually broke up" Kiba grumbled "She said I'd have to get rid of Akamaru if I wanted to work on our relationship" He shrugged, feeling a soft hand touching his. "I'm sorry to hear that" – "It's ok. She was crazy anyway, trying to make me color my hair green and stuff" the male chuckled, infecting his friend by doing so.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon after that, Shino had found them. They had talked for a while until they eventually grew cold and went back inside. There, they had found Hanabi talking to Tenten. The boys, knowing Hinata wanted to join them and talk about girly stuff, left. Kiba wanted to pick up hot rich chicks and Shino wanted to get a drink and look around.

Sometime, near midnight, Neji had announced that Tenten and he were going to marry, hopefully next summer. With that, the crowd cheered for the engaged couple into the New Year. No one noticed the petite Hyuuga, hidden in a corner, writing a message.

At 1 a.m. people began to leave. Even thought Hinata had a lot of fun with her friends, she was slightly disappointed to not get a call from Naruto. She knew it was her own fault, but she still had hoped for at least a "Happy New Year" Message or something.

"Did he wish you a happy new year? ", Tenten sneaked up behind her, having waited for the perfect moment for them to be alone to ask this. Hinata blushed lightly "..n-no.." she answered, hoping her voice didn't give away her true feelings.

Tenten wanted to start ranting but got interrupted by Hinatas ring tone. Staring at her phone in shock, she saw that her blonde crush was calling.

The bluenette turned to her friend with utter panic in her eyes. Tenten, rolling her eyes, pushed the girl outside and closed the door, so she would have a little privacy. Seeing the Hyuuga pick up her phone, her best friend smiled and left.

"H-hello?" Hinata said, barely audible. "HINATA?" a loud voice answered her. "H-happy new year, naruto" She replied, closing her eyes and fearing what would come next.

She didn't expect him to sigh in relief.

"Happy New Year to you too" she could imagine him smiling softly while he said it and felt her heart warm up. "I tried to contact you these past few days. What happened? Were you mad at me?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata was so happy she could cry. He was concerned for her. Maybe she did have a place, even if it was little, in his heart.

Feeling all the emotions that had build up all day come out, the Hyuuga tried to hold back her tears and sniffed.

"What's going on? Are you outside? Hinata?" She could hear the blonde getting nervous, since she didn't say anything. She being overflowed with emotions, she utter a word. Clearing her throat, she tried to sound as casual as ever "Uh..yeah but I'm ok. My family always likes to celebrate the holidays together so I've been rather busy, sorry".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto couldn't help himself, after hearing her voice and smiled broadly. He had been at a small New Year's party at one of his friends' house and forgot his phone at home.

Seeing her message he didn't even think twice and instantly called her. He didn't know, how much he missed hearing her voice until she picked up her phone. So he grew worried when she didn't respond. Was she really not mad? Did she want to dump him like Sakura did?

Thinking about this made him uneasy, so he asked her directly.

" Uh..yeah but i'm ok. My family always likes to celebrate the holidays together so I've been rather busy, sorry". He had heard how her voice cracked a little and frowned. Was she getting a cold?

Before he could ask her, someone knocked on his door. "Uh..wait a second" he said into his phone while walking towards the door. Before he could hear her response, his door flew open and a crying Ino jumped into his arms. Not expecting that, Naruto was thrown backwards and accidentally let go of his phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata suddenly heard a loud crash. She wanted to ask what was going on but then heard Naruto say "INO? What are you doing here?".

Suddenly, the connection was cut off andHinata found herself staring at her phone, mumbling "who's Ino?"

* * *

[Edit] I'm sorry this chapter had so many mistakes! I wrote most of it late at night and only re-read the whole thing today ;;A;; if you see any serious mistakes please tell me)))

Dramabomb!

Thank you again for reading and for all the nice reviews! It motivates me a lot, seeing that people enjoy my story

I've started school again so the updates are going to be super irregular I'm sorry ;A; but i'll try to update ASAP


	4. 4

Even thought it was the first Monday of work after two weeks of vacation, Naruto already felt exhausted. Grumbling, the blonde pushed the snooze button on his alarm, wanting to fall back to sleep for another 5 minutes. The male turned around, only to be faced by a sleeping blonde woman. "WHAT THE?!" Naruto sat up aghast, waking his companion by doing so.

"What's going on?" the long haired woman asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"Ino, what are you doing here?! I told you to sleep on the couch" Naruto almost yelled,jumping off the bed and realizing he's was only in his boxers. He felt embarrassed for a minute but then remembered it was Ino he was talking to. She propably had seen him wearing less at least once in their friendship, since they knew each other since kindergarten.

"Your Couch is so uncomfy" Ino whined, slowly sitting up "and it's not as if you need the whole bed for yourself" the blonde shrugged.

"The couch wasn't made for someone living on it for almost a week" Naruto complained, searching clothes in his closet. "Why did you decide to come here anyway? Weren't you Sakuras friend? Aren't you supposed to sulk on her couch?" He glanced at her direction before barely avoiding getting hit by a pillow.  
"Wow rude!" The blonde woman huffed "Sakuras always with her new boyfriend, that's so depressing. I don't want to have any happy couples around me" with that, Ino felt back on the bed, hiding herself inside the blankets.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the bathroom. Ino used to live with her boyfriend Shikamaru. They had been friends forever and somehow got together two years ago. All of their friends thought they would eventually marry, so it shocked them when Shikamaru broke up with her 3 months ago. As much as Naruto knew, Shikamaru still loved Ino, but more as a friend than a lover. It seemed as if Ino took the break up well, until she barged into Narutos apartment on New Year's Eve.

He always thought Sakura was the one looking the most like a mess while crying, but seeing Ino like this changed that: her makeup had been down on her cheeks, her nose stuffy and her talking reminded him of a babbling baby. Naruto still wasn't sure what the cause of this happening was but he had seen Shikamaru on the same party as he and Ino where, but he had been there with another woman.

Ino being already a very emotional person in addition with being a little tipsy, had felt left out and lonely seeing them and rushed off to the next person she could think off. This was Naruto, since Sakura didn't answer her door.

Since then, she had decided to crash on his couch, since her apartment was 'too lonely' for her.

She was like a parasite he couldn't get rid of. The worst part was that he couldn't even contact Hinata once.

As she was pretty drunk on New Year's eve, his blonde friend irrationally threw his phone out of the window, after hearing a soft voice coming out of it. She couldn't accept that even Naruto of all people had a special someone! She had apologized for that in the next morning, after he had explained that it wasn't his girlfriend but just a friend, who was a girl. Somehow this fact made it ok for her to hide all his phones, so he couldn't call her, because Ino needed his full attention at this dark time.

Thinking about meeting Hinata today made the blonde smile in anticipation. Maybe going back to work wasn't that bad.

-o-o-o-o-o-

This was going to be the worst 'first day of work' that she ever had, Hinata thought as she unconsciously glared at the elevator buttons.

She always enjoyed going back to work and seeing her blonde colleague for the first time in 2 weeks always seemed like a huge plus. But that was before she got them both into this huge mess.

The elevator door opened and the young woman made her way to her desk. She glanced at his desk. He wasn't here yet.

Starting her computer, she mentally cursed herself some more. Why did she have to be so foolish anyway? How could she think he would eventually fall for her, just because it worked with Tenten and her cousin?

A small part of her wished she would have fell out of love for him but she knew it she only fell deeper into it by the minute.

"Ino" Hinata mumbled as she dreamily stared at her screen, who asked for her password. The last thing she heard from her blonde 'friend' was another woman's name. Great.

She had tried to call on his cell phone but it seemed that it somehow died. So she even searched his home number but he never answered it.

Maybe he was just too busy with that Ino chick.

Again, starting to glare, the bluenette aggressively typed her password in. One would expect her to be sad at this point but she was already over that stage. Now, she was just angry.

How could he get a girlfriend without telling her? Even if they weren't 'special friends', she would still have liked to know! He could have at least written a short explanation message but it seemed that Hinata wasn't important enough for that! All the troubles she went through just to help him!

When he walked in, she would toss her stapler at him, Hinata swore while holding it. Demanding a 5 pages essay on why he didn't tell her and how sorry he was for not doing so!

In exact this moment, the elevator opened again. A startled bluenete quickly hid the stapler under the table, just to see that it wasn't Naruto walking in anyway.

She sighed as she put the stapler back on the table. Of course, she couldn't be openly angry at him, she sighed. She wished she could freak out like the women in the movies Hanabi liked to watch. Knowing herself, she would swallow her negative feelings and accept it. It weren't just his problems she tried to solve with this stupid act, but it was also for her own satisfaction. The Hyuuga decided that she would try to avoid Naruto, but he probably wouldn't even notice with Ino around. So she would quietly disappear from his radar. Just like she always did.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Naruto saw Hinata, he knew something wasn't right. He couldn't quite point his finger on it, but there was something. Seeing the look on her face, he knew he had to fix it.

But that task turned out harder than he thought. The petite woman seemed to avoid being alone with him at any cost, knowing he wouldn't dare to ask private things when others were around.

When he came to her desk, she suddenly had to bring important papers to Lee-san, when he was at the coffee machine ,her break was suddenly over (even thought he knew she was there for less than 5 minutes!) and when she ran towards the elevator, she stopped as she noticed that he was in it.

She would even avoid eye-contact while talking to him. It seemed like the floor suddenly was the most interesting thing in the world.

If it had been only for one day, the blonde would have shrugged it off, slightly irritated but he wouldn't show that. After it had been a week, he thought he was going insane. Not being able to see Hinata had been already nerve-wracking but being able to see her but not talk or touch her had been killing him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're late" Ino stated, somehow being able to sense the blonde man coming in. "And you're still here" Naruto answered, getting grouchier by the day. "Excuse me? Here I am, working my butt off to make you dinner and the first thing you do is complain?" the woman turned towards him, aggressively pointing at the table.

Naruto wanted to argue with her, but suddenly felt his energy leave him. "I'm sorry" he grumbled, walking towards the table. Her 'homemade' dinner was actually Chinese take-out, he should have known. Ino could barely cook toast so it surprised him greatly when she suggested cooking since she was lazing around his apartment.

The blonde male sat down and slowly started to eat, his mind miles away. He didn't even notice Ino staring at him from across the table until she coughed to get his attention.

"So how's work?" She tried to start a conversation. "S'fine" Naruto mumbled, not really feeling hungry. "How about yours "he asked back, knowing she would start ranting if he didn't.  
"Oh, it was ok" Ino mindlessly played with her hair "Today a cutie came in but he bought flowers for his fiancé or something" The woman sighed "what a bummer". "I don't know, maybe you should still try to get his number? Maybe he'll even marry you instead of this fiancé" Naruto commented with a sarcastic undertone. "You're just saying that so I leave" Ino glared at him, which Naruto returned with a "How'd you guess?"

"Can't you show a little compassion? I mean, I feel like the only single person on this planet" The woman sulked. Naruto was slowly getting annoyed by her overdramatic ways. He had shown compassion for a whole week, what else did she want? Did he have to ask her to marry him out of pity? "I'm single" the whiskered man stated while taking a bite of his already cold food.

Ino huffed "Single my ass! With that little office affair of yours. You can't fool me" she crossed her arms.

Naruto slowly got more irritated "an affair I'm not sure exists anymore since she refuses to talk to me" he hissed at his friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not my fault she doesn't want you anymore" The woman got up and moved towards his couch.

"Maybe she wouldn't act this way if you didn't go mad and hid all my phones!" Naruto got louder with every word.

"Don't yell at me! I didn't want to be tossed aside because you'd have to call someone all the time!" her voice grew shaky. Naruto knew what was coming next, already regretting yelling at her.

"As if it isn't bad enough that Shikamaru threw me away like a used tissue just to go for that old hag!" Ino sobbed loudly. "I'm going to die alone" she finally started to cry, in a very un-ladylike manner.

Naruto sighed and quickly got up to embrace her. He softly caressed her hair like he grew used to whenever she suddenly started crying.  
"Shh Shh you're not going to die alone. Even if you're still single till you're eighty, there are always going to be horny teenage boys drooling after you" He softly said, winning a soft sigh from her.

"E-even when I'm old and wrinkly?" She asked with hiccups interrupting her now and then.  
"You're Ino. You'll look like 19 even when you're 99" Naruto joked, hearing his friend giggle.

Slowly, she got out of his embrace, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "You know, I guess deep down I knew we weren't made to be forever together. I just couldn't have imagined him finding someone else before me"

The blonde ruffled her hair and grinned at her "That's a great mystery that no one understands"

Ino smiled for a second, but soon replaced it with a frown at his shirt which was now full of make up and tears. "I'm sorry I messed you're affair up. I'll give you back your phones so you can call her" She turned around and grabbed a packet she had hid in her bags.

Taking the phones, Naruto shrugged "It's ok, I guess. I'll fix it somehow tomorrow. It's too late to call her now" he glanced at his watch. It was true that Ino could act very irrational when it came to emotions. Naruto could write a book about the times she had hit him or yelled at him over nothing. But at the end of the day, she was a loyal person who wanted her friends to be happy. And that's why he would bear with her, even if she invited herself in and occupied his couch for unlimited time.

Later that night, Naruto was lying in bed, thinking of plan to get his friend back.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He had waited until she went to the copier in the little storage room. He had given papers to Kakashi, telling him to give them to Hinata and that she had to copy them before lunch break. Knowing Kakashi, he gave them to her last minute, so she was stuck in here, while everyone else was away.

Seeing that the Hyuuga hadn't noticed his presence yet, a mischievous grin grew on his face as he sneaked up behind her. He gingerly touched her hair, having missed the soft feeling of it. The bluenette squeaked softly, which made the blonde circle her waist with his arms and hug her. Oh, how he had missed her little terrified animal noises.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, not feeling brave enough to turn around.

"Hey" the blonde responded softly, hiding his smile in the crook of her neck. Her smell was as intoxicating as ever.

"..u-uhm….Hi..?" The Hyuuga seemed confused by his affectionate touches. Naruto frowned slightly but quickly forgot about it as he moved closer.

"I missed you"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata didn't know if she should cry from happiness or frustration.

After a week of avoiding him, she had been sure he would grow tired of her and could quickly move on with his new girlfriend. At first it seemed to work: Naruto had been trying to talk to her sometimes, but she always found credible excuses to avoid being alone with him.

Well, until now.

He had caught her completely off guard. The bluenette had thought she had seen him leave for lunch break half an hour ago!

Feeling his arms around her had felt better than she would ever admit. Lost in the moment, she had even felt herself lean against him for a little while.

Hearing him say that he missed her completely melted her heart. She would have loved to turn around and hug and kiss him, but she just took a deep breath and continued her task.

"I called you" she said, not asking a question but still expecting an answer.

"I know. It's just that Ino kept me busy" he mumbled while nibbling on her neck.

What seemed like an innocent sentence for him was actually killing Hinata inside. She remembered that he had a girlfriend now. A girlfriend who seemed to have stayed at his side 24/7 for the past week, that kept him so busy, he couldn't even text a simple message.

Suddenly she felt sick, and being near him only made it worse.

"Let me go, please"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hearing her shaky voice, Naruto stared at the back of her head slightly confused. Meanwhile, the young woman tried to free herself from his grip and moved towards the exit.

Feeling her slowly getting away, the blonde freaked out a little and gripped her arm. Her head spun around so he could actually see the sadness he only suspected before, in her eyes. "W-why?" he stuttered, trying to smile at her, thinking it was some kind of lame joke.

Hinata stared at the floor, letting her bangs fall into her face. "We can't do this anymore", she whispered, weakly smiling back at him.

Hearing those words, Naruto suddenly felt cold. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, growing more anxious of what was supposed to happen now. She couldn't just leave like that! He couldn't allow it.

Looking at her face, how she palely stared at the floor with a sad expression, he suddenly felt an ache in his chest.

So he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her, hard.

At first, she had gripped his shirt in shock, but as the kiss went on, she seemed to get lost in it and moved her hands towards his neck.

After a whil,e they both needed air. Panting, Naruto leaned his forhead against hers.  
"..Naruto-"Hinata started again, only to get interrupted by her own sigh as her blonde lover moved towards her neck, while opening the buttons of her blouse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata was in an emotional Rollercoaster at the moment. She wanted to stop him, to scream at him that he shouldn't be cheating on his girlfriend but on the other hand was she enjoying his touches too much. Getting frustrated with her own weakness, the shy woman softly pushed him away. "Why are you doing this" She asked with a croaky voice.

"Because I want you" He softly said, kissing her collar bone.

"B-but, you h-have a girlfriend" she whimpered, feeling tears form in her eyes by just saying that.

Naruto stopped. "I do?" he asked, dumfounded, moving so he could look her in the face.

Hinata stared him in the eyes and suddenly blushed. "I-I-Ino?" she asked in a small voice "I-I heard you t-talk and…"

Listening to her, the blondes eyes widened in realization as he finally understood her odd behavior. "Wait! You've got it all wrong" Naruto chuckled at her, holding her face in his hands.

"Ino's not my girlfriend. She's Sakuras best friend! She was super drunk and sad because of her ex so I had to comfort her all night! And now she won't leave my house!" The blonde said enthusiastically. Noticing the unsure look on her face and the soft "c-comfort..?" she muttered, he felt like shaking her. "Comfort as in listen to her crying and being a walking punching bag! I swear! Ino's hot, I admit but she's completely insane" he joked.

Hinata felt a huge wave of relief and embarrassment hit her as she blushed ten shades darker of red. The bluenette hid her face in his chest. "oh" she mumbled, feeling Naruto softly shake as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"And here I thought I messed up big time" He chuckled while hugging her tighter and caressing her hair "Did you really think I would cheat on my girlfriend? That I would not tell you that I had one? And I thought we were friends" he fake sulked.

Neither less Hinata felt bad for her accusation and twitched at his words. Maybe if she pressed her face even more into his chest, his shirt would absorb her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled into his chest as he finally laughed out loud.

"What are you getting worried over anyway" he ruffled her hair "Shouldn't you be happy when I get i girlfriend?" he winked at her. Hinata slowly closed her eyes, faking a giggle "You're right"

* * *

**Sorry Guest there's no NaruIno in this ;) (or not yet? dundun)**  
** I really wanted to make a funny story that still has some heart aching scenes also i wanted to make them feel and have conversations as realistic as possible. I had some difficulties writing this because I didn't want to make things feel rushed (also thanks to my friend who helped me sort out the plot for this chapter) I hope it worked!**

**Also I'm so thankfull for all the reviews ;v;****I could smooch every single reviewer 3 reading your comments keeps me motivated! **

**I'll try to upload every week but so please bear with me!**


End file.
